Cuando encuentras lo que falta
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: -¿Has pensado en salir con otras chicas?-Dos amigos ríen ante esa frase de antaño y no hace falta más. Porque ahora Jake lo entiende. Porque ahora tiene a Nessie. Conjunto de drabbles.
1. Planeta

**SPOILERS back off!** Aquí encontraras spoilers de "Amanecer" si no lo has leído, da media vuelta (sentido figurado) porque se puede arruinar trama y demás.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Nada es mío, todo de Meyer. Esto es sin fines de lucro. Y por cierto: a mi SI me gusto el libro y mucho.

¿Que puedo decir? Me gusta esta pareja, me hace tan feliz que Jacob por fin encontrara la felicidad. Y particularmente me gusta la idea de formar parte de la vida de los Cullen.

Así que aquí vengo con una serie de viñetas. Pueden ser cuatro (que son las que tengo hechas) o más, no sé todavía. Pero si tienen alguna petición en particular, quizá esa sea otra viñeta.

Y bueno todas son referentes a Jacob y Renesme, pero no son narradas por ellos, son sólo el eje central. Y los dejo con la primera viñeta que es cortita, pero me gusta. A ver que opinan.

* * *

**1-Planeta.**

_¿Has pensado salir con otras chicas?_

Dos chicos caminan por la playa de la Push, despreocupadamente. Sintiendo esa paz que sólo las olas les pueden dar, riendo ante su propio recuerdo.

-Ahora lo entiendo-Y saben que con eso es más que suficiente.

Porque ahora Jacob entiende a Quil. Porque ahora no puede más que pensar como él, porque no importa las noches en vela cuidando el sueño de Nessie, no importan los juegos para niños, ni las batallas milenarias. Lo que importa es que él siempre será un satélite, que gire en torno a su felicidad.

Porque ahora Jacob entiende a Quil, lo que importa es su propio planeta.

Importa ella.

**Fin. **

* * *

¿Alguna crítica? Directo al Go, todo se acepta. "Porque ahora Jacob entiende a Quil" me gusta esa frase.

Y si tienen alguna palabra de título que les gustaría, díganla. A ver que se me ocurre ;P

Cuídense mucho.

Jane.


	2. Pesadilla

**Breaking Dawm Spoliers!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Esta es la parte cuando digo que ni Jasper ni Jacob son míos, la misma parte en la ustedes me dicen que no es verdad (xD). Todo es de S. Meyer: personajes, locaciones y demás. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

_**¡Gracias!**_ Es todo lo que puedo decir luego de recibir esos maravillosos 11 reviews, no saben cuánto me alegra que les gustara el libro, la pareja y la idea. Ya respondí todos los comentarios, así que sólo me queda decirles que gracias, y para todos los que comentaron y leyeron, la próxima viñeta.

* * *

**2-Pesadilla.**

-¡No!-

Renesme grita. Grita con temor y, al pararse de la cama, siente dos pequeñas lágrimas caer por su rostro.

_Fue un sueño_, se dice.

No. Fue una pesadilla.

Y antes de pensar en algo más, sus padres ya están junto a ella, consolándola.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?-

-Si mamá, solo fue… un sueño-Tenía que decirlo en voz alta, quería asegurarse de ello antes de cualquier cosa y, en ese mismo instante, hace una pregunta muda a su padre.

-Él está bien hija, no tienes de que preocuparte-Y Bella se da cuenta.

-Nessie, tranquila, fue sólo una pesadilla-Y la acurruca, una vez más, tratando de alejar los miedos de su hija.Y Renesme la escucha, porque quiere creer que es verdad, porque soñar que Jake se va de su vida es, simplemente, _intolerable_.

Y cae dormida, escuchando un aullido a lo lejos, a la vez que sonríe.

Porque él sigue ahí.

**Fin.**

* * *

Sé que es un poco dramática, pero me gusta la idea. Por más que sea, a Nessie le faltan algunos años para completar la madurez (imaginen que solo han pasado tres años) y debe ser difícil, después de todo, todos tememos perder a alguien. ¿Qué opinan? Me gusta poner distintas emociones, hoy nos tocó algo de angustia y la que sigue será "Alegría" o "Escondidas" voten qué viñeta prefieren.

¿Críticas? Directo al Mr. GO.

Cuídense mucho y de nuevo gracias a todos los que leen.

Jane.


	3. Juego

**Breaking Dawm Spoliers!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todo es de S. Meyer, personajes, locaciones y demás. Nada es mío (¡¿Por qué?!) xD.

_Y he vuelto_ Solo les quiero decir de nuevo gracias, por sus hermosos comentarios, que me suben el ánimo a límites insospechados. Me alegra que les gustara el drabble anterior. Y ya escribí la pesadilla que tuvo Renesme, será otra viñeta. Ahora sí, ¡seguimos!

* * *

**3-Juego. **

-Aun no veo el sentido de esto-

Edward ve como Renesme corre para ocultarse tras el gran mueble blanco, y ve como Jacob cuenta hasta cincuenta recostado, con los ojos cerrados, sobre una pared. Presiona la mano de Bella a su lado con más fuerza, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Que Edward Cullen jamás jugó a las escondidas?-Bella ríe con soltura, dejando salir una melodía tan dulce, que Edward jamás se cansaría de escuchar.

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes-

-¿Acaso importa? no importa lo fácil que sea encontrarla por su olor o por sus movimientos, a ella le gusta que _él_ la encuentre, eso la hace feliz…-

Y antes de que pueda decir más, un fuerte – _¡te encontr_é_!_- retumba en la habitación, sólo seguido por la gloriosa risa de su hija, y el acorde de su esposa.

Y es ahí, entre ese glorioso acoplamiento de alegría y melodía, que Edward lo percibe.

Lo importante no es solo encontrarla, es jugar.

_Es hacerla feliz_.

**Fin**

* * *

Por lo visto cada viñeta se narra desde distintos puntos de vista, es que me gusta variar. Hoy, el padre, Edward Cullen. No sé que piensen, pero me encantó el final. Aquí supongamos que han pasado dos años. Y pues me imagino que jugar a las escondidas para un vampiro y un licántropo ha de carecer de sentido, de ahí la pregunta de Edward. Pero como se dieron cuenta lo importante no es encontrarla, es jugar.

Y tengo tres viñetas más, "Imprimación", "Alegría" e "Intolerable", ¿votan?

¿Críticas? Directo al Mr. GO.

Con cariño, Jane.


	4. Intolerable

**Breaking Dawn Spoilers!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Los siguientes personajes, así como locaciones, pertenecen a Meyer. Sólo me hago acreedora de la particular situación narrada a continuación. Esto es sin fines de lucro, es amor al arte. Puro y simple.

Para todos, mi más sincero agradecimiento. No puedo explicar lo lindo que es revisar mi correo o mi historia, según sea el caso, y conseguir tantos reviews con sus opiniones, críticas y peticiones. Así que _gracias_, porque ustedes valen mucho. Y eso hace que esta historia tenga capítulos nuevos cada día más. Para los creadores de esos 12 reviews, este drabble.

Nota: Perdonen la tardanza, pero no me subían las historias y la página no me dejaba responder rr, así que podrían hacerme saber a quien no le repondí el comentario, para poder hacerlo. Gracias y este episodio en especial se lo dedico a una persona que quizá me ha dejado uno de los comentarios que más me han llenado como escritora, para ti _CyllanSDT, gracias. _

_  
_Y ganó "Intolerable" con tres votos a favor. Disfrútenla.

* * *

**Intolerable.**

-¿Jake?

Renesme sabe dónde está. La inmensidad del bosque mezclado con el silbido de la noche le dan una pista y no le gusta nada.

Pero sigue caminando, porque siente que _debe _seguir. Algo le dice que Jake está ahí, pero no puede verlo. Ni siquiera sentirlo, al menos no del todo.

-¿Jake?

Trata de llamarlo, una vez más. Y ahora está segura de su posición real. Los límites del viejo tratado, ahora absurdo, aparecen frente a ella y con ellos Jacob Black.

Y ella lo reconoce. Sus largos cabellos, la serenidad oculta tras el pelaje de lobo, su sonrisa descarada. Pero no es él.

No es su Jake, no está ahí para hacerla feliz, y ella lo sabe.

Y su huída lo confirma. Porque ahora Jake se aleja de ella.

Y es cuando Renesme corre, desesperadamente, tras de él.

Pero no puede alcanzarlo, porque él se va a un lugar al que ella no puede ir.

-¡No!

Y despierta de una pesadilla que, simplemente, no puede resistir.

_No te vayas Jake._

**Fin.**

* * *

Este capítulo me pone un poco triste, pero es la pesadilla que me imaginé para Renesme al escribir la viñeta número dos "Pesadilla", para mí no puede haber nada más intolerable que ver a la persona que más queremos alejarse de nosotros y que no podamos seguirla. Espero que les gustara, está hecha con mucho cariño. Por cierto espero que se entienda que Renesme ve a Jacob, pero en su forma de lobo. Y ya me voy, la siguiente será "Alegría".

¿Críticas? Directo al Mr. GO que le gusta que lo visiten.

Con cariño, Jane.


	5. Alegria

**Breaking Dawn Spoilers!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los siguientes personajes, así como locaciones, pertenecen a Meyer. Sólo me hago acreedora de la particular situación narrada a continuación. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

_I'm Back_. Sé que me tardé demasiado en volver, pero ingresar a la Universidad se lleva, ciertamente, más tiempo del que pensé, y créanme que me encanta. Sé que dos meses es decir mucho, pero aquí esta, luego de tanto. _Alegría._ Curiosamente ésta es la primera viñeta que escribí, pero la que nunca me convenció del todo. Hoy decido compartirla con ustedes. A ver que opinan. Narrada desde la perspectiva de Bella Cullen :P.

_Disfrútenla. _

* * *

**Alegría.**

Jacob ríe. Ríe de alegría.

Con esa carcajada que lo ha caracterizado desde que Bella lo conoció. Pero aunque hayan sido cientos y quizá miles de momentos felices junto a él, Bella se atrevería a jurar que pocas veces ha escuchado _esa_ sonora carcajada en particular.

Recuerda sus paseos en moto, recuerda sus charlas interminables y sus batallas ganadas, buscando esa risa en especial, pero pese a la importancia de esos momentos, Bella también recuerda el día que Renesme dijo su nombre.

_Mi Jake._

Y recuerda el brillo de su rostro. La alegría más pura, solo comparada con la alegría de Bella al momento de escuchar, por primera vez, la palabra _mamá_, el éxtasis.

Y ahí es cuando Bella agradece, por tener la fortuna de existir.

Por momentos como esos.

Por estar junto a Edward y poder ver a su hija reír, mientras juega, junto a su Jake.

Porque el dolor se fue.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Y que opinan? ¿Horrible? Muy larga xD, a mi no me convence del todo un párrafo, pero me encanta el tema central. Ahora que los Cullen tienen su "Felices para siempre" es tiempo de que disfruten momentos como estos, que vean que no se equivocaron, que Bella sienta la alegría de su hija y de Jacob, que tanto esfuerzo al final valió la pena.

Eso es lo que me inspira este drabble, falta ver que opinan ustedes.

Si no se han olvidado de esta historia, me encantaría ver sus opiniones, miren que salí de mis parciales y pienso volver.

¿Críticas? Directo al Mr. GO que le gusta que lo visiten.

Con cariño, Jane. ¡Que volvió!


	6. Regalo

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de Meyer. Sólo me divierto imaginando lo que pudo ser. Y espero que sea.

No sé bien de donde ha salido esta idea, pero empecé a escribir y esto me salió. Extrañaba esta historia, y antes de empezar clases tenía que actualizar. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, para ustedes y los que leen, esta viñeta.

* * *

**Regalo.**

La moto acelera, a todo lo que da.

Es tarde. Lo sabe. Pero espera que el regalo que lleva lo compense.

Su hermana lo ha ayudado a arreglarse, porque es una fecha importante. Importante para ella, importante para él.

Y finalmente, llega.

El timbre suena, y lo más hermoso que haya visto jamás abre la puerta.

-¡Jake!

Está preciosa, su vestido azul. Su cabello recogido. Sus mejillas sonrojadas. _Perfecta_, para él.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Nessie.

Y es cuando Jake alza su mano y le entrega una pequeña caja de madera a Nessie, envuelta torpemente, que se da cuenta de su error. Porque Nessie hace lo imposible, y hace de nuevo la perfección, porque su sonrisa sólo aumenta, y el corazón de Jake aúlla en su interior.

Y son recuerdos como esos, los que Nessie guardará en la caja de madera.

Tallada a mano, por su Jake.

**FIN**

* * *

No puedo evitarlo, adoro a esta pareja. Quería una viñeta con el cumpleaños de Nessie, y esto salió. Siempre me ha gustado la capacidad de Jake para darle vida a las cosas más simples, una caja de madera hecha para guardar sus recuerdos me parece adecuada.

¿Alguna crítica? ¿Qué tal un Review?

Felices Fiestas, Feliz Año Nuevo.

Con cariño, Jane.


	7. Cita

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo es de Meyer. Sólo me divierto imaginando lo que pudo ser. Y espero que sea, lo espero en verdad.

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar esta historia, pero en verdad la falta de tiempo para hacerlo ha sido increíble estos últimos meses, pero ya estoy de vacaciones. Y espero continuar mis historias.

Así que no me demoro más, y los dejo con la continuación. Espero que les guste. Y dedicada a aquellos que leen, que siguen ahí.

* * *

**7-Cita.**

_-Es una cita._

Procura prender la fogata. Recordando sus palabras.

Esas tres palabras con las que había soñado los últimos tres días.

Preparandose para cumplirlas, _hoy_.

Decide arreglar por enésima vez su vestido, porque quiere estar perfecta. Quiere estar linda para él.

Y siente su presencia.

- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estás esta noche?-Susurra Jacob con adoración.

-Sí, pero no sabes lo feliz que me haces al repetirlo.-Responde ella, bajando la vista, sonrojándose aún más.

Y una despreocupada carcajada la hace subir la mirada curiosa, Jake se está riendo y lo repite.

-Estás hermosa Nessie, créeme.-Y no se cansaría de repetirlo, porque Nessie estaba preciosa, simplemente hermosa. Lo que hace que Jake arregle su propio traje, sin borrar su sonrisa, dudoso, porque ahora el nervioso es él.

Y entonces Nessie no puede evitarlo y ríe con Jake.

Los dos ríen, en su primera cita, como cuando jugaban al escondite años atrás, como cuando daban esos largos paseos en una playa que no era lo suficientemente larga, como cuando estaban juntos y reír era más que necesario. Porque ahora entienden que para ellos la primera cita fue aquel día, en que sus miradas se cruzaron, por primera vez.

Y es cuando Jake no aguanta más, y en un ataque de valentía con su mano derecha alza el rostro de Nessie y le roba un beso, el cual ella responde con ternura, que saben que eso fue lo que esperaron toda la vida.

Porque su corazón aún aúlla desenfrenado al verla, como la primera vez.

Porque ella se sonroja, más aún si es posible, y decide besarlo nuevamente.

Porque Nessie ahora entiende que para ella su planeta es Jake.

_Siempre lo fue._

**Fin.**

* * *

Lo sé, muy corto, pero la escribí más larga y me pareció que algo sobraba. Esta es la idea original. Para mi Jake y Nessie, tuvieron miles de primeras citas, la diferencia está en su primer beso. Me imagino que su primera cita debía ser así, sencilla, porque sólo necesitaban estar juntos para que fuera perfecta. También imagino el grado de confianza que deben tenerse es suficiente para abarcar muchos sentimientos en unas pocas palabras. Por eso no quise hacerla más larga. Pienso que ya habían esperado demasiado para su primer beso que las palabras sobraban, pero nunca esa risa cómplice que imagino los pudo haber caracterizado.

Espero sus opiniones y Cuídense mucho.

_Con cariño, Jane._


End file.
